Cumpleños ¿doble?
by Lorulean Hero
Summary: El cumpleños de dos aventureros llega y todos sus amigos quieren festejarlo, ¿qué podría salir mal cuando las que lo organizaron son todas las chicas?
1. Chapter 1

**Este pequeño fic se me ocurrió porque cumplí años y debía publicar algo ¿no?, en fin espero les guste. También puede que me haya inspirado por el treinta aniversario de la saga Zelda, aunque ya pasaron meses. Por cierto, los personajes dlc no los incluí.**

 **Smash bros no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada sólo para entretener y no por otros motivos.**

En una gran mansión vivían todos los smashers, quienes participan en torneos para mostrar sus habilidades en combate. Tres rubias, una joven castaña, Lucina y Daraen (versión femenina de Robin) se encontraban en la cocina de la mansión smash preparando los alimentos de ese gran día. Se habían levantado muy temprano, a las seis de la mañana los más madrugadores, para festejar el cumpleaños de dos personas queridas por niños, jóvenes y adultos; Link y Toon Link. A muchos les había causado mucha confusión descubrir que ambos cumplían años el mismo día, pues ambos nunca hablaban de su cumpleaños. Master Hand decía que se debía a la profunda conexión que existía entre los dos por ser la reencarnación del mismo héroe, pero no le tomaron importancia, más bien decidieron hacer de aquella fiesta la más grande en la mansión. La Princesa de Hyrule, una joven castaña y de lindos ojos azul cielo, estuvo todas las semanas anteriores insistiendo en guardar el secreto de la fiesta a ambos, quería que fuera una gran sorpresa, incluso suplicó a las demás de encargarse ella misma de hacer el pastel de cumpleaños, el cual estaba preparando esa misma mañana. La cazarrecompenzas Samus Aran, rubia, de buen cuerpo y con ojos azules, decidió encargarse de algunos postres, la verdad cocinar no era lo suyo. La princesa Peach, también rubia, no muy alta y de ojos azul, quería ayudar con el pastel, pero Zelda negó a su ayuda, por lo que decidió encargarse del "plato fuerte", como ella decía, que consistía en la comida en general. Rosalina, Lucina, y Daraen, le ayudaba a la princesa del reino champiñón con lo que podía, pero sobre todo se encargaban de las bebidas, mientras que la entrenadora de Wii Fit y Palutena, a quienes no se les daba nada bien la preparación de alimentos, organizaban las cosas que usarían para la fiesta sorpresa. Zelda era quien dio la idea a todos, había pedido ayuda a todos sus amigos y a los de los "Links", quienes sin duda aceptaron. Los chicos, Marth, Ike, Robin, Mario, Luigi, Shulk, Pit, Ness, los aldeanos, Sonic, Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Kirby, Gigglipuff y Yoshi decidieron ayudar con los adornos, mesas, sillas y comprar lo necesario, además de poner todo y hacer los preparativos.

Lo que a las chicas más extraño les resultó fue que el mismo Ganondorf se hubiera ofrecido, cosa que a la princesa Zelda no le pareció nada normal, hasta creyó que tenía fiebre o estaba enfermo, pero no.

-Sin ese duende jamás hubiera mostrado todo mi poder.

Dijo una vez, pero a Zelda le parecía que más bien planeaba su "venganza" o algo así, por lo que lo estuvo vigilando toda la semana.

Será la mejor de las fiestas, pensaba la castaña mientras preparaba el pastel alegremente. Lo que a la chica le causó realmente muchos problemas fueron los regalos de cumpleaños, sin embargo lo consiguió, los dos eran perfectos, al menos eso pensaba y los guardó en unos lindas cajas de regalo rojo y azul, el primero para Link y el segundo para el pequeño.

Samus también tuvo algunas dificultades a la hora de buscar que regalarles, de suerte los conocía a ambos como para saber qué les gusta y que no. Sus regalos no eran lo que se decía una maravilla, ni tampoco sus envoltorios, pero estaba segura que les gustaría. Ella decidió envolverlos con papel de regalos amarillo y verde.

Peach, quien era muy entusiasta a la hora de las fiestas, escogió lo que le para ella era lo mejor, siempre de calidad, guardado en dos cajas de regalo bicolores.

Lucina y las demás chicas no se tomaron problemas con eso, sólo escogieron lo que quedaba mejor con los dos Links, tampoco se tomaron muchas molestias con las cajas de regalo.

Y por último los chicos... Ellos sólo compraron lo primero que encontraron o les gustó, los únicos que se esforzaron más eran los amigos más cercanos de los dos rubios; Mario, Marth, Ike, Pit, Ness y los aldeanos.

Master Hand les había dado un permiso especial para no realizar ninguna pelea ese día, pero con la condición de limpiar y acomodar todo cuando terminaran. La princesa de Hyrule era quien estaba más emocionada con la fiesta, sentía que sería la perfecta ocasión para que Link, el mayor, se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, a veces era tan despistado que no se había percatado de la razón de todos los regalos que le había dado e incluso de sus invitaciones para salir. Pero como toda princesa que era no iba a decirle directamente "me gustas" ni hacer nada indebido, por lo que esperaba pacientemente a que el chico por fin descubriera el motivo de tantos chocolates.

Por otro lado los chicos sólo querían divertirse ese día, sobre todo los niños que ya hasta querían romper la piñata, idea que se les ocurrió a los chiquillos pues querían muchos dulces.

-Necesitamos algo que golpear.

Ness dijo, y como nadie quería a un chico con poderes síquicos molesto y con ganas de pelear consiguieron una piñata de algo que sin duda todos querrían golpear; un monstruo. Sí, eso es a lo que más miedo le tenía.

Todos sabían que los Links no eran madrugadores, sobre todo Toon, él adoraba la hora de dormir, cosa rara en los niños.

-Me gusta.

Siempre decía cuando le preguntaban, no respondía como ellos querían igual no podían hacer hablar a alguien que no es muy hablador que digamos, ¿o sí?

Los chicos se encontraban a las afueras de la mansión, donde nadie solía ir, perfecto para la fiesta. Ya habían puesto las mesas y sillas, la mayoría de los adornos y faltaba sólo la comida, que se traería en la tarde. Mario, de bigote, algo gordito y que siempre usaba su gorro rojo con una "M",comprobaba que todo estuviera en orden, Marth, un joven príncipe peli azul, a veces confundido con una mujer por su personalidad, vigilaba a los pocos niños que se encontraban ahí, ya que no era muy temprano, un poco más de las siete, por lo que algunos chiquillos ya rondaban en la zona. Ike, peli azul y fuerte, fue quien se dio cuenta de que no todos estaban allí esa mañana, pues faltaban Sonic, Pikachu, Gigglipuff, Yoshi y Luigi, quienes sólo habían venido los días pasados, supuso que no querían levantarse de la cama.

-Vaya que cuando se trata de fiestas las chicas se vuelven locas- dijo Shulk, un joven rubio, a Robin, quie es albino, mientras ambos cargaban una caja enorme.

-Bueno, creo que sólo quieren divertirse.- contestó el albino. Luego dejaron la caja en una de las mesas –¿Crees que son muchos dulces?

-Son DEMASIADOS en mi opinión. Sólo no espero tener que lidiar con un montón de chiquillos corriendo y jugando por toda la mansión- respondió el rubio. Luego de ver durante un buen rato la caja se le ocurrió algo –No creo que haga daño a nadie que tomemos unos cuantos dulces...- se aproximó a la caja y la abrió.

-Cierto, son muchos.- y Robin también se acercó a la caja. Ambos sintieron un pequeño jalón de sus manos. Al voltear se encontraron con los pocos niños que habían ahí, Ness, uno de los aldeanos y Pit, quien ya no era tan niño, mirándolos con ternura.

-Qué quieren- dijo un poco molesto Shulk, quien trató de ocultar el contenido de la caja.

-¡DULCES!- gritaron todos juntos.

-Perdonen pero son para la piñata, así que tendrán que esperar- contestó Shulk.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, ahora vayan a ver si ya puso la marrana- Shulk empezaba a molestarse, no soportaba a los niños.

-¿Los cerdos ponen huevos?- preguntó Pit, un niño de unos aparentes trece años, castaño, de ojos azules y con lo más característico en él, una alas blancas.

-¡Claro que no tonto!, lo que quiere decir es que nos vayamos de aquí. Pero no no iremos hasta que nos den al menos un dulce.- le contestó Ness, un chico de unos doce años y con cachucha que cubría su cabello oscuro.

-Olvídenlo, no les daremos nada.- Shulk no quería darles

-No seas tan malo, dales unos pocos dulces, igual hay muchos- intervino Robin.

-Pero sabes lo que nos dijeron los chicos, "ningún dulce debe faltar o las chicas furiosas se pondrán"- contestó el chico con una pequeña mentira.

-No creo que noten la diferencia.- el albino le dijo a Shulk.

-No, reglas son reglas.- finalizó el rubio.

-Perdónenos, no queríamos llegar a esto- intervinieron los niños. Ness sacó su bate, el aldeano su hacha y Pit su arco. Sus rostros ya no eran amigables, ahora era la de un niño furioso, un niño furioso porque no le daban lo que quería, peor todavía, un niño furioso que quería un dulce y que participaba en los torneos Smash. Y todavía peor, 3 niños que querían dulces y harían cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Hasta les podían ver fuego a su alrededor y los cuernos y colas de diablo en los chiquillos.

-Ok, sólo uno, ¿entendieron?- Shulk les dio unos caramelos con temor, no quería imaginarse de que serían capaces por un simple dulce.

-¡SÍ!- gritaron los niños con una enorme sonrisa. Les entregaron unos dulces y se fueron contentos.

-Uf, eso dio miedo...- dijo el albino. -Bueno creo que ya podemos tomar unos cuantos...- Robin agarró caramelos.

-Tienes razón.- Shulk dijo aliviado y también cogió unos cuantos caramelos. –Sabes, creo que estos dulces no están seguros aquí.

-Conociendo a esos niños creo que debemos guardarlos en un lugar muy difícil de encontrar.

-Eso es Robin, pero con su instinto para encontrar cualquier dulce creo que será imposible...- dijo Shulk. Luego de pensar durante varios minutos se le ocurrió algo –Creo saber el lugar perfecto. Las chicas siempre tienen dulces ¿verdad?

-Oh, es cierto.

-¡Que mejor opción que pedirles que nos ayuden!- el rubio dio la solución.

-Creo que funcionará, pero ¿y si no quieren ayudarnos?- preguntó Robin.

-De eso no te preocupes, tengo mis trucos.- le dijo frotándose las manos -Ayúdame a llevarme esta caja.- el albino tomó la caja de un lado y juntos entraron a la mansión con cuidado de no encontrarse con ningún niño.

Mientras tanto los demás empezaron a irse, pues ya sólo faltaba lo último; los regalos y la comida.

Los smashers estaban seguros de que ese día sería muy divertido, pero nadie sabía qué era lo que en realidad querían los cumpleañeros... Sin duda sería un problema.

 **Hasta aquí, espero le haya gustado, aunque creo que para ser el comienzo está un poco corto y tal vez les aburra. En fin de todos formas me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, acepto consejos y sugerencias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero les guste este capítulo, tal vez les paresca algo cursi o algo por el estilo, pero no pude evitar agregar "eso". Por favor me gustaría saber su opinión, también acepto consejos y sugerencias. Otra cosa, no se me da nada bien el humor, pero espero al menos divertir un poco.**

 **Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sólo para entretener.**

Toon Link despertó más temprano ese día, había tenido un sueño extraño donde aparecía Tetra, una amiga. Como ya no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo (raro ¿no?) se levantó de su cama y observó la habitación en la que se encontraba, era bastante grande, ahí se quedaban todos los niños y Pit. También Mario, Marth y Link compartían esa habitación desde hace un año, decisión de Master Hand debido a un "pequeño" accidente.

"Él y los chicos habían decidido jugar, comer y ver películas hasta ya muy tarde, pues habían tenido un día muy aburrido. Ness jugaba con Pit, mostrándole unos videojuegos que le habían regalado, mientras que los demás tenían una guerra de almohadas. Toon Link en aquel entonces tenía once años y también había jugado un rato, pero le ganó el sueño y decidió irse a dormir, pero como sus compañeros hacían tanto ruido y no lo dejaban en paz, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entró al armario, donde se quedó dormido.

Despertó con mucho calor, demasiado, no lo soportaba. Poco a poco le llegó el olor del humo, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto. Seguro de que se les había quemado algo a sus compañeros salió del armario y lo primero que vio fue a un montón de gente con ropa extraña color naranja y cascos sosteniendo una manguera y observando una enorme marca negra que era la que desprendía ese odioso humo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo uno de los hombres. El pobre chico seguía un poco adormilado y no entendía bien la situación. –Lo siento pero tenemos un irnos.- y diciendo esto le tomó la mano y salieron de esa habitación. Aún confundido su mente empezó a darle respuestas de todo. Al parecer hubo un incendió y por eso nadie se encontraba allí. Lo raro eran esas extrañas personas.

Lo dejaron junto a los demás niños, quienes ni se acordaban de él, pues por el miedo o la emoción no se había dado cuenta de que faltaba uno de sus compañeros. El primero en reaccionar fue el ángel.

-Toon, ¿qué hacías dentro del cuarto?- preguntó el castaño.

-Durmiendo- contestó lo obvio.

Pit sólo lo miro un rato.

-Es una broma, ¿cierto?- habló Ness, quien ya había visto al rubio.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo el pequeño Link.

-¡¿No lo sabes?!- intervino Mario, quien estaba con los niños.

-Por algo pregunta ¿no?- escuchó la voz de Marth, a quien no veía.

-Creo que sigue dormido- esta vez sí vio al dueño de aquella voz, recargado en la pared estaba Link, quien junto a los demás fue de los primeros en llegar con los niños.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Peach al llegar con la princesa Zelda. Ambas se veía preocupadas.

-Pues sucede que...- empezó a decir Mario, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- gritó Máster Hand, sí, era una mano. El dueño de la mansión salió de su oficina para ver qué sucedía. Por lo visto no estaba de humor.

-Pues estaba diciendo que...

-¡Pero cómo es posible que hayan hecho esto!, ¡¿Quién fue el que quemó la habitación?!- la mano se enfureció al ver el humo y los bomberos.

-¡Fue Ness!- dijo Pit asustado. Pobre del chico con cachucha, estaba pálido, pues todos sabían de lo que era capaz de hacer Master Hand cuando se enojaba.

-¡Ness dime qué hiciste esta vez!- decía la mano ya roja del enojo.

-Pues...- pero no pudo responder, estaba tan asustado que se quedó mudo.

-Estaba jugando y accidentalmente quemó una cama al usar su PK Fire.- contestó en su lugar uno de los aldeanos. El de la cachucha sólo lo miró molesto.

-¡A mi oficina, ahora mismo!- ordenó Master Hand a Ness. El chico sólo obedeció, no quería más problemas. Al menos Toon ya tenía una idea de lo que sucedió".

Desde entonces Master Hand decidió que era mejor que alguien vigilara a los niños, no quería más accidentes como esos. Al principio los chicos no querían quedarse de niñeras, pero tuvieron que hacerlo, igual nadie podía hacer cambiar de opinión al dueño de la mansión. Dejando a un lado los recuerdos de ese día, el chico se dirigió a un pequeño armario donde tenía todas su cosas. Dentro estaba su espada, escudo, bombas, arco, flechas, su bumerán y el gancho. También estaba su ropa, la cual todas eran iguales, gorro verde y túnica del mismo color. Tenía otras exactamente idénticas excepto por el color. Por un momento odió la decisión que había tomado Máster Hand al hacer que todos tuvieran al menos cinco cambios iguales de ropa para el torneo, supuestamente porque el público de dichosos torneos los identificaban por su vestimenta. Abrió uno de los cajones buscando ropa diferente y sólo encontró su antigua ropa, una camisa azul y pantalones naranjas. Cuando los sacó vio que también había una foto dentro del cajón. En ella se mostraba a una chica rubia igual que él, con vestido azul floreado y al lado de la niña se veía a una señora mayor, con el cabello ya casi blanco y un vestido guinda. No pudo evitar entristecerse al ver la fotografía, ya habían pasado diez meses desde que las vio por última vez, a su familia. Además le hizo recordar el tiempo en el que vivía felizmente y sin preocupaciones con su abuela, justo ya habían pasado dos años desde que su vida cambió, dejando su cómoda y plácida vida para emprender su mayor aventura para rescatar a su hermana al ser secuestrada. Después de eso no podía volver con su familia, pues el deber de salvar a todos del malvado Ganondorf, al descubrir que era la reencarnación del héroe del tiempo, lo llamaba. Tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente decidió tomar un baño. Como no quería seguir usando las mismas ropas de siempre tomó la camisa azul junto al pantalón, y luego se fue al baño. Estaba tan distraído que se olvidó completamente de que la puerta del baño no tenía seguro y no se dio cuenta de que alguien ya estaba dentro.

-¡Qué nadie te enseñó a tocar antes de entrar!- gritó un empapado Link que tuvo que cubrirse con una toalla. Entre ellos dos sí que se hablaban bastante.

-Que nena. Ni que no te hubiera visto antes así- dijo Toon ya cuando se encontraba dejando su ropa para meterse a la bañera.

-¡Qué dijiste!- gritó aún más furioso el mayor. El pequeño se arrepintió de lo que había dicho -¡Largo de aquí!

Link empezó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía al alcance, estaba tan molesto por lo recién descubierto que hasta arrojó el jabón del baño. Toon rápido salió de allí, no quería problemas y menos con él.

Fuera espero un buen rato a que Link saliera del baño y como se aburrió, comenzó a buscar a sus amigos, quienes no se encontraban en la habitación, cosa que extrañó al pequeño. "Tal vez fueron a desayunar", el chico no sabía que era lo que realmente hacían sus compañeros, pues mantenía en secreto el día de su cumpleaños, pues no le gustaba recordar que justo cuando cumplió diez años secuestraron a su hermana y que desde entonces no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con su familia. Si tan sólo pudiera ver a su familia y a Tetra ese día...

Después de unos diez minutos Link salió del baño y miró con furia al pequeño.

-Pervertido- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Soy hombre (si bien grandote), igual que tú ¿o me ocultas algo?- le contestó logrando que Link se detuviera y se pusiera nervioso.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó mientras habría la puerta.

-¡A mí no me engañas!- le dijo Toon antes de que Link saliera. Luego se rió, y entró al baño, donde ya dentro pudo bañarse al fin.

...

-Me las pagarás Toon...

Link dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a la cocina, tenía que desayunar. Cuando ya casi llegaba al gran comedor, donde comían todos los smashers, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Hey Link!- decía Ike quien corría en su dirección junto a Marth y Shulk.

-Que quieren- dijo Link cuando llegaron junto a él.

-Huy, creo que alguien no está de humor- dijo Shulk.

-Hey, no siempre uno está feliz, ¿sabes?- le dijo Marth a Shulk.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- Ike le preguntó a Link.

-¿A dónde?- Link contestó con una pregunta.

-Ahhh...- decían los tres mientras pensaban.

-Cuando sepan avísenme- y Link entró al comedor para ir a la cocina.

-Has algo Shulk, ¡las chicas nos van a matar!- dijo Ike preocupado.

-¿Qué quieren que haga?- preguntó el rubio.

-Usa tu velocidad para detenerlo- contestó Marth.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba. ¡Speed!- dijo Shulk usando las artes de Monado (su extraña espada) para alcanzarlo. Mientras corría muy veloz los dos peli azules se miraron.

-Creo que mejor le avisamos a las chicas- le dijo Ike a Marth mientras veía como Shulk agarraba del brazo a Link y lo arrastraba por todo el comedor.

-Creo que tienes razón- y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Zelda, Samus, Peach, Lucina, Rosalina y Daraen se encontraban en la cocina terminando con la comida.

-Uf, por fin, ahora ya todos estarán contentos.- decían muy alegre Peach mientras escuchaba música de su celular con audífonos.

-Princesa no sé si ya se dio cuenta, pero creo que para la tarde esto estará frío.- decía Samus a Peach.

-Oh no te preocupes por eso querida, yo tengo mis trucos.- luego sacó su cel y habló por teléfono. –Sí ya terminamos, ¿falta mucho para que lleguen?- hizo una pausa- me alegro, vengan de inmediato cuando terminen.

-Creo que la princesa Peach ya tenía todo planeado- susurró Rosalina a Daraen.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contestó la albina.

-Bueno chicas, sólo esperen unos minutos y todo estará terminado- decía la princesa de Hyrule mientras comenzaba a decorar el pastel, el cual estaba bastante grande.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te ayudemos?- preguntó Lucina a Zelda.

-Muchas gracias, pero quiero hacerlo yo- contestó Zelda.

-Como quieras- Lucina le dijo, luego se dirigió hacia las otras chicas –¿y ahora qué hacemos?

-No lo sé, pero yo quiero ver qué es lo que Peach quiere hacer con la comida- dijo Daraen.

-Bueno, si no hay otra opción.- Lucina y las demás fueron junto a Peach, quien estaba ¿bailando?

-Princesa, ¿qué hace?- preguntó extrañada Rosalina al verla mover los brazos y la cintura.

-Ohh women are you ready to join us now, hands in the air, we will show you how, come and try...- cantaba mientras bailaba Peach.

-¡Princesa!- la sacudió Lucina.

-¡Acaso uno no puede bailar en paz!- preguntó la rubia cuando se quitó los audífonos y paró su danza.

-No es eso, es que es raro verla bailar cuando no se escucha la música.- dijo Daraen.

-Eso tiene solución- dijo Peach al tiempo que desconectaba sus audífonos y subía el volumen de la canción. Luego siguió con su baile.

-Esperen un momento ¿no es el Caramelldansen*?- preguntó Zelda desde donde estaba al escuchar bien la música.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Samus.

-El Caramelldansen- contestó Peach mientras seguía bailando. -Me encanta, siempre que la escucho tengo que bailar.

-Pues tiene ritmo- decía Daraen mientras comenzaba a bailar igual que Peach, moviendo los brazos en su cabeza y meneando la cadera.

-Dance to the beat wave your hands together, come feel the heat forever and forever.- comenzó a cantar la Princesa Zelda.

-¿Ustedes también?- preguntó Samus mientras veía como todas empezaba a bailar.

-Vamos Samus, ¿no me digas que no quieres bailar?- decía Peach.

-Pues en realidad yo...- y también se unió a las demás, de verdad era pegadizo el baile.

Ike y Marth entraron a la cocina y se sorprendieron al ver a todas las chicas bailaban, menos Zelda, ella seguía haciendo el pastel. Sin decir nada se quedaron viendo a las chicas, pero estas se detuvieron y algunas se sonrojaron al descubrir a los chicos.

-Wow, nunca creí que Samus bailara así- susurró Marth a Ike..

-Yo sí...- le dijo Ike.

-Más les vale que tengan un buen motivo por interrumpirnos- dijo Peach.

-Pues sí, verán nosotros y Shulk nos dirigíamos al...- decía Ike pero fue interrumpido por Marth.

-¿Estaban bailando el Carameldansen?- preguntó a las chicas.

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó Peach

-Claro, recuerdo que me los enseñaron en unos videos de Internet.- contestó Marth. –De hecho, incluso vi uno de nosotros, de los tornes Brawl.

-¿En serio?- dijo Peach mientras usaba su Cel para buscar el video que dijo. Cuando lo encontró gritó de emoción. –Es cierto, aquí está- y se los mostró a las chicas.

-Wow, quienquiera que hizo el video debía conocerlos bien, pero ¿no creen que los chicos parecen chicas bailando así?- dijo Daraen.

-Tienes razón- dijo Samus

-Les decía, Marth, Shulk y yo nos dirigíamos al comedor cuando nos encontramos con ...- dijo Ike, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Lucina cuando vio a un muchacho con muchos pokemones.

-Es Red, del torneo pasado, el Smash Bros Brawl.- le respondió Peach.

-Como estaba diciendo, Marth, Shulk y yo nos dirigíamos al comedor cuando por el pasillo...- pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¿Y ese lobo quien es?- preguntó Rosalina.

-Es Wolf, el rival de Fox- contestó Samus

Y continuaron viendo el video.

-Pues nos encontramos con...- y Ike de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-Ese niño rubio, ¿no es Lucas, el que llegará a los torneos pronto?- dijo Daraen

-Sí, es él- dijo Peach.

-¡Qué nos encontramos con...!- trató de terminar Ike pero no pudo.

-¡Miren, Ike también baila!- dijo Rosalina. Con esto a Ike sí le dio curiosidad de ver el video y no le gustó lo que vio.

-¡Pero yo no bailo como chica!- dijo molesto.

-Eso dices, pero nunca te hemos visto bailar- dijo Samus.

-Esperen un minuto, ¿no querían decirnos algo cuando llegaron?- intervino Zelda dejando a un lado la preparación del pastel.

-Es verdad, ¿qué es lo que nos querían decir?- preguntó Lucina.

-Pues como decía, cuando íbamos al comedor nos encontramos con Link, quien quería ir a la cocina, pero gracias a Shulk pudimos alejarlo, pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo- pudo finalizar la oración Ike.

-¿De verdad?, chicas ya saben qué hacer, plan "b"- dijo Zelda.

-Eso haremos princesa- contestaron mientras comenzaban a guardar todo. En eso llegó un Toad con un extraño aparato con forma de control remoto, el cuál se lo entregó a Peach.

-Aquí está lo que nos pidió princesa.- le dijo muy contento el pequeño con un hongo en la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo la princesa del reino champiñón mientras cogía el aparato. Con esa cosa ya nadie tendría que preocuparse por qué se enfríen la comida.

-Bueno, el pan "b" fue realizado a la perfección, ahora ¿cómo decías que harías para que no se enfriara la comida?- preguntó Lucina.

-Pues sencillo, cuando llegue la hora de la fiesta sólo tengo que oprimir este botón- señaló en su control un botón con el dibujo de un plato caliente- y la comida se calentará enseguida.

-¿Entonces podemos guardar en el refrigerador todo?- preguntó Samus, que no parecía convencida, además de que no creía que pudieran guardar todo dentro de la nevera.

-Claro, sólo no olviden hacer espacio- contestó Peach mientras cogía algunas vasijas y las metía en el refrigerador. Las demás también le ayudaron. Ike y Marth ya se iban a ir cuando recordaron algo.

-Chicas, ¿no creen que Link vea todo en el refrigerador cuando haga su desayuno?- les preguntó Marth y es que Link siempre solía hacer su desayuno, costumbre de su antigua vida en Ordon, pueblo donde vivía.

-Marth, de eso yo me encargo, ustedes sólo hagan lo que les pedí- le respondió la princesa Zelda.

-Ok- y junto a Ike se fueron de la cocina.

...

Link por fin se había escapado de Shulk, ahora estaba aún más molesto, pues además de que lo "invadieran el el baño", ahora lo traían de corbata por toda la mansión. Al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse por Shulk y su espada. Un poco más tranquilo, entró al comedor y después a la cocina, donde encontró a Zelda y Peach preparando un delicioso desayuno.

-Buenos días Link, ¿quieres desayunar con nosotras?- le preguntó la hermosa princesa de Hyrule.

-Sería un placer princesas- contestó él joven, igual ya no tenía ánimos para preparar su desayuno.

-Nos alegra escuchar eso, espera un minuto ¿sí?, ya casi terminamos.- le dijo Peach.

Bueno, al menos el desayuno parecía que sería tranquilo. El joven Hylian miró a la princesa Zelda, curiosamente ese día se veía más feliz de lo normal, ¿acaso sería por...?, no, seguro estaba imaginando cosas.

Peach sirvió el desayuno en una de las mesas que había en el comedor mientras que Zelda servía el jugo de naranja a cada uno. Ya no había nadie, todos habían terminado de comer por lo que quedaban sólo ellos tres.

Los tres empezaron a comer su desayuno, el cuál no era una maravilla pero estaba delicioso. Durante ese tiempo los tres mantuvieron silencio, Peach sólo seguía el plan de Zelda, por lo que terminó más pronto que los demás, dejando sorprendido a Link.

-Bueno, si no les molesta, me retiro- dijo la princesa de rosa mientras iba a lavar las vasijas.

-No hay problema- le contestó el chico, quien continúo comiendo.

-Link, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dijo la princesa Zelda cuando los dos terminaron su desayuno y también al ver a su amiga salir del comedor, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

-Dime.

-¿Te gusta alguien?- preguntó la chica. La verdad no estaba segura de haber preguntado lo correcto.

-mmm... Creo que sí- le contestó a la chica un poco sonrojado.

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías decirme quién?- le dijo emocionada la chica.

-Perdone princesa, pero no puedo decirle, es un secreto.- le dijo sonriendo el joven. –Pero basta de hablar de mis gustos, ¿qué hay de usted, le gusta alguien?

-Sí y mucho.- dijo sonrojada.

-¿De verdad?, ¿quién?- preguntó curioso el chico.

-No te diré si tú no me dices- le contestó la princesa.

-Bueno, creo que es lo justo.- le dijo a la chica.- la persona que me gusta es amable, cariñosa, hermosa, responsable, siempre se preocupa por los demás y también es muy buena cocinado.- la princesa empezaba a impacientarse, de todas las chicas sólo dos eran realmente buenas cocinando, eso la incluía a ella y Peach. Link continúo hablando -No tengo palabras para describirla, simplemente no existe nadie como ella, la admiro desde que la conocí. Su nombre es...

-¡Qué hay de desayuno!- salió de debajo de la mesa Toon Link interrumpiendo al mayor, quien no parecía estar muy alegre. La princesa Zelda no pudo evitar molestarse un poco, había llegado justo cuando Link le iba a decir quién era aquella joven a quien al parecer quería mucho.

-Ahora preparo tu desayuno, sólo espera un poco ¿sí?- le dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina. Estuvo a punto de descubrir quién era esa chica, ¿por qué Toon tenía que llegar justo en ese instante?, ¿por qué salió de debajo de la mesa?, ¿por qué usaba otras ropas?, pero sobre todo ¿por qué ya estaba despierto?, eso lo averiguaría después.

...

-¿Era necesario que me interrumpieras?- le dijo Link a Toon.

-Jeje, sólo me pareció divertido, ¿algún problema?- contestó el pequeño rubio.

-Pues sí, ella tenía derecho a saber quién era la chica que aparece en mis sueños- dijo mirando molesto a Toon.

-¿En serio?, ¿hasta en tus sueños piensas en Zelda?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Espera un momento, ¡¿cómo es un sabes que ella me gusta?!- le dijo aún más molesto.

-Digamos que respondes cualquier pregunta cuando duermes, si no me crees pregúntale a Pit, él estaba conmigo cuando dijiste "Zelda es la mujer más hermosa y la mejor persona que conozco, no hay día en el que no piense en ella"- dijo con una voz falsa- unieras visto al pobre de Pit cuando lo abrazaste, tenía la cara roja y no podía hacer que lo soltaras, por un momento pensé que se asfixiaría. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué le tiene miedo a los abrazos?- le dijo con un tono burlón. Link estaba tan furioso y apenado que su cara estaba como tomate. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla y comenzó a correr tras Toon, quien sólo se reía de lo lento que era su compañero y se fue a la cocina, más precisamente junto a la princesa Zelda, donde sabía que Link jamás se atrevería a tocarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó alarmada cuando el pequeño la abrazó. Toon sólo puso una cara tan tierna que la princesa también la abrazó, cayendo en la trampa del chico, logrando que el mayor se molestara aún más. Entre las brazos de la joven castaña se podría ver al pequeño Link con una sonrisa de satisfacción al observar al encolerizado Link. Ese día se la pasaría de maravilla, de eso no había duda, pensó Toon mientras abrazaba aún más a la princesa.

 ***El CARAMELDANSEN es una canción de un grupo sueco llamado Caramell, fue un fenómeno de Internet durante el 2006. No pude evitar agregarlo, y es que desde que vi el video me a gustado. Por cierto aquí está la dirección para quien quiera verlo, contiene los personajes de Smash Bros Brawl:**

watch?v=0L4CrhVXhbo

 **Por alguna razón no puedo poner él principio de la dirección, es de youtube pero espero y puedan ver el video (los que les interesa). Espero les haya gustado, y como dije anteriormente, no soy buena haciendo reír, sólo espero al menos algo les haya divertido alguno de todos mis intentos.**

 **Agradesco los comentarios de verdad me dieron ánimos para seguir con la historia, pero sobre todo le agradezco a Sheika 360, me ha dado bastantes ideas para el siguiente capítulo. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí el tercer capítulo, espero les guste y por favor no olviden darme su opinión, quiero saber qué les parece, también acepto consejos y sugerencias.**

 **Super Smash Bros no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

Ike y Marth se dirigían a donde los otros chicos estaban, en la sala principal, quienes estaban aburridos viendo la tele enorme que había.

-Llegó por quien lloraban- dijo Marth al llegar.

-¿Pero qué pasó contigo Shulk?- preguntó Ike al ver al rubio entrar todo golpeado y con la ropa rasgada, o más bien, con la poca ropa que le quedaba.

-Yo más bien diría ¿quién te hizo eso?- dijo Mario al llegar junto a su hermano, muy parecido a él pero más alto y con una gorra verde con una "L".

-Dejaré que se imaginen lo que sucedió- les dijo Shulk a los chicos, la verdad no tenía ánimos.

-Yo digo que se encontró con el gato de Master Hand, ya saben, las cosas se parecen a sus dueños- dijo Little Mac, un hombre no muy alto y de cabello oscuro, cuando dejó de ver la televisión y observó a Shulk.

-No, eso no fue- negó el rubio.

-Yo creo que entró a la habitación prohibida y se encontró con muchos monstruos y fan... Fan... ¡Fantasmas!- dijo Luigi temeroso.

-¿Cuál habitación prohibida?- preguntó extrañado Shulk.

-No le hagas caso, sólo es un cuento para niños- le susurró Mario en el oído.

-Pienso que la ropa así está de moda, ¿qué no han visto cómo se visten ahora los jóvenes?- dijo Meta Night cuando vio a Shulk.

-No, eso tampoco es.- Shulk negó nuevamente, ya empezaba a impacientarse.

-Pues a mí me parece que pasó un buen rato con su novia en...- el capitán Falcón fue interrumpido por un codazo de Robin.- Auch, eso dolió.

-Oye, ten cuidado con lo que dices, hay niños aquí- lo regañó Mario, pues en la sala también estaba Pit, Ness y el mismo aldeano de camisa roja de la mañana.

-¿En serio Shulk?, no puedo creer que hayas hecho "eso" aquí.- le dijo Ike sorprendido.

-¡Eso no es...!- pero no terminó de hablar.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó con inocencia Pit. Todos se alarmaron y voltearon a ver al chico. Nadie sabía qué decir.

-De que el... "coco" visitó a Shulk, sí, ¿de qué otra cosa hablaríamos?- dijo nervioso Little Mac. –Y... también irá a por ti si no te vas de aquí.

-El... El... ¡Coco!- gritó con miedo el ángel.

-Sí, y dice que quiere ir a ver en la noche a todos los niños de esta mansión.- le dijo Robin, quien no había querido hablar antes.

-¡No, yo no quiero que venga!- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos el pobre de Pit.

-Pues dice que irá, al menos que...- Marth no terminó su oración, aún no sabía que decir.

-¿¡Al menos que qué!?- preguntó con esperanza el ángel.

-Al menos que alguien pinte una... ¡enorme flor bicolor!, sí, en la pared, pero la pared de la oficina de Master Hand- dijo Marth

-¿Por qué no lo dijeron desde el principio?- dijo Pit antes de que corriera y aleteará con un balde de pintura que había sacado de quién sabe dónde..

-¿Una flor, enserio?- dijo Ike a Marth, cuando ya no vieron más a Pit

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?- Marth le preguntó molesto.

-Pues la verdad... Sí.- le dijo Ike.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Mario aliviado.

-Oigan- habló el rubio.

-Sí, por poco y Capitán Flacon mete la pata.- completó Robin.

-Oigan- dijo de nuevo Shulk.

-De verdad no puedo creer que Shulk haya invitado a una chica sin que nos diéramos cuenta.- dijo Ike.

-Eso es traición, ¿cómo se atreve a...

-¡Hey!- gritó molesto el rubio, pero siguieron ignorándolo.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que fuiste con tu "amiga" a entrenar?!- le dijo Falcon logrando que el rubio se relajara un poco.

-¿Entrenar?, creí que te referías a...

-¿Pero de qué hablas Mario?, era obvio que me refería a entrenar en el gimnasio, y creo que tuvieron una pelea enorme.- dijo Falcon emocionado, casi podían ver estrellas en sus ojos, o más bien lentes.

-¡Oigan!- gritó todavía más fuerte el rubio consiguiendo que le prestaran atención. -Por si ya lo olvidaron, sobre todo ustedes Ike y Marth, estaba distrayendo a Link para que no entrara a la cocina- respondió Shulk.

-Es cierto- dijeron Marth e Ike, el último algo apenado.

-¿Entonces que pasó?- preguntó Meta Night.

-Pues es obvio, Link lo atacó- dijo Marth.

-Pues sí, algo así.- afirmó Shulk.

-¿Cómo que algo así?, dinos qué fue lo que pasó de verdad- le dijo Mario.

-Pues digamos que me atacó como un lobo hambriento...- Shulk ya no quería hablar del tema, así que se retiró del lugar, igual tenía que buscar ropa nueva, o más bien ropa limpia para ponerse. Durante su camino a su habitación comenzó a recordar su desagradable experiencia.

"Cuando tomó a Link de brazo, corrió por toda la mansión para alejarlo del comedor, más precisamente de la cocina. Al llegar a unas de las salas menos visitadas se encontraron con Midna, en su forma de duende, quien sólo intervenía en los combates cuando era convocada por un trofeo de ayudante. Pero esa vez no pudo evitar reírse de Link al ser arrastrado.

-¡Midna, ayúdame!- le gritó Link desesperado.

-¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó la chica.

-¡Lo que quieras, pero ayúdame!- le contestó el joven Hylian antes de que salieran de allí.

Shulk dejó de correr cuando su poder terminó, dejando a Link mareado.

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó el de verde cuando se recuperó después de un minuto.

-Tal vez. ¡Speed!- dijo, activando su velocidad de nuevo, llevándose a Link con él...

-¡Ayuda!- gritó el chico mientras seguía siendo arrastrado.

"Qué haré, no sé qué hacer" pensaba Shulk mientras el otro gritaba. "Lo tengo" y se alejó todavía más del comedor, tanto que llegó a el jardín de la mansión. Allí se detuvo dejando en el suelo al chico que traía consigo.

-Uf... por fin.- dijo algo cansado Shulk.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó su acompañante.

-La verdad, no lo sé- le respondió. Luego de pensar un rato sacó una cuerda, amarrando al pobre de Link que aún estaba mareado.

-Aquí te quedarás hasta que yo decida qué hacer.- dijo el joven mientras pensaba que otra cosa hacer. Ninguno de los rubios sabían que eran observado por una pequeña chica, una chica que sólo mostraba uno de sus ojos naranjas.

-Jijiji, esto parece interesante, ¿le ayudaré o no?- se preguntaba a sí misma mientras veía a ambos rubios. –Jijiji, tengo una idea mejor.- diciendo esto sacó con su magia un pequeño cristal oscuro, con algunas marcas naranjas. –esto será divertido...

Shulk ya había decidido que hacer con Link, pero cuando volteó en su dirección se encontró con algo que no pudo explicar. Link fue rodeado de muchas partículas oscuras y cuando estás le dejaron ver ya no se encontraba Link, si no un lobo negro de ojos azules.

-¿Cómo es posible?- se preguntó muy sorprendido mientras veía como el lobo se retorcía y mordía la cuerda. Lentamente se aproximó al animal, el cuál había dejado de moverse y lo veía muy molesto, mostrando sus colmillos con amenaza. –Aww, ¿el perrito no puede salir?- dijo a estar frente Link lobo, el cual movió las orejas a atrás, dando la impresión a un perrito regañado –te ves taaaaaaaan tierno así.- dijo burlón –cada vez me impresionas más, ¿es un truco de magia o algo?- preguntó sin que le contestaran. –¿No me digas que no puedes hablar?- volvió a preguntar obteniendo un ladrido de respuesta. Observó como Link lo veía con furia.

-Bueno, creo que mi trabajo aquí a terminado- dijo el rubio mientras se retiraba de allí, ya que veía poco probable que Link entrara a la mansión como un lobo. "Esto debo contárselo a los chicos", pensaba mientras entraba a la mansión. Durante varios minutos caminó alegre de haber conseguido más de lo que hubiera imaginado, encontrándose con Pit sombrío, muy parecido a Pit, la diferencia era el color de sus alas, que eran negras, sus ojos de color rojo y cabello más oscuro. Y claro, su vestimenta, que era negra, el chico parecía muy concentrado, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Shulk.

-Hola Pit sombrío, ¿aún quieres vengarte de la broma de los chicos?- le saludó el rubio, recordando la pequeña y divertida broma de los chiquillos más traviesos de la mansión. Si, el rosa no era el color de Pit sombrío.

-Nadie se burla de mí, y menos "él"- le respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia al rubio.

-Si tú quieres puedo ayudarte, también tengo cuentas pendientes con ciertos chicos.- le dijo, recordando las travesuras de cierto chico rubio.

-No necesito ayuda de nadie- dijo cortante, retirándose del lugar.

Shulk sólo lo vio retirarse, si el chico no quería que le ayudara nada podía hacer. Pronto el también se retiró, dirigiéndose a donde creía que debían estar los chicos. El camino a la comedor fue muy tranquilo, demasiado, no escuchaba nada ni veía a nadie. Pronto escuchó cómo alguien corría en su dirección a gran velocidad descubriendo a un Link lobo liberado y dispuesto a atacarlo.

-Oye, no hay por qué llegar a estos extremos, yo sólo hago mi trabajo- le dijo un poco temeroso al ver a un Link enfurecido, tanto que sus ojos azules parecían rojos. Pero sus palabras no lograron calmar a la bestia, quien corrió hacia él para propinarle unos zarpazos. Por un momento el rubio pensó en escapar, pero no quería problemas con los demás dando explicaciones de por qué había un lobo furioso recorriendo toda la mansión. Decidido se enfrentó al lobo, que resultó ser más veloz y ágil de lo que esperaba, logrando caer preso ante sus continuos ataques.

-¡Ahh!, ¡déjame!- gritaba el rubio mientras recibía mordidas y zarpazos de parte del lobo. –¡Ayudaaaaa!- gritó a ver si alguien venía a rescatarlo.

-Jijiji, creo que no salió como esperaba- dijo una voz mientras que Shulk se cubría con los brazos de los ataques del animal. –Link, ya fue suficiente, ¿no crees?

El rubio sintió alivio al ver de nuevo a Link con su traje verde y espada.

-Jeje, lo siento, no creí que el duende se convirtiera en una bestia, literalmente.- se disculpó la pequeña.

-¿Qu...que...que fue eso?- preguntó confundido.

-Jijiji, sólo fue un pequeño regalo para Link.- dijo la chica antes de desaparecer.

-Espero que con eso me dejes en paz- dijo el hylian mientras caminaba para ir a la cocina.

-Eso fue... ¡Increíble!- dijo el rubio mientras veía como el chico se iba. –¡no quiero sonar ofensivo, pero peleas mejor como lobo!- gritó antes de que el hylian desapareciera de su vista. –Espero que las chicas no se molesten conmigo...- dijo mientras poco a poco se levantaba y miraba su estado."

...

Eran ya las 3:18 p.m y todos se encontraban reunidos en el lugar donde se realizaría la fiesta. Las chicas estaban comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, mientras que los chicos cargaban todos los alimentos y bebidas. Pikachu, Gigglipuff, Yoshi y Wario estaban viendo todos los alimentos que habían preparado las chicas, algunos sorprendidos por la enorme cantidad y otros muy contentos, pues tendrían mucho que comer. Entre todos poco a poco acomodaron cada cosa en su lugar, contentos de poder comenzar con la fiesta en poco tiempo.

-Bueno chicos, ya hemos terminado con esto, sólo esperen unos minutos y empezaremos la fiesta- dijo muy alegre Zelda.

-Sí, sólo falta que lleguen los cumpleañeros- les informó Peach a los demás –No lo olviden, los dos deben llegar juntos.

-Lo sabemos princesa, pero no creo que podamos- les dijo Ike a la rubia.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó con curiosidad Peach.

-¿No se ha enterado?- le dijo Rosalina.

-Los dos han estado peleados todo el día y no se les ha visto por ningún lado desde el almuerzo- respondió Marth como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿¡Qué!?- se sorprendió Zelda, ya que era muy extraño ver a los dos peleándose, pues desde que se conocieron entablaron una amistad tan fuerte que hasta parecían hermanos.

-Que los dos han...

-Perdón, me refería a ¿por qué justo hoy tenían que salir con sus caprichos?- interrumpió al chico peli azul.

-Oh, eso.- dijo Robin, quien estaba junto a Ike y Marth –Pues eso nadie lo sabe princesa, si me permite decirlo creo que simplemente hoy no están de humor.

-Sí, como digas Robin- intervino Ness.

-¿A caso tú sabes algo?- preguntó molesto el albino.

-Pues pienso que por algo nunca nos habían dicho cuando era sus cumpleaños, ¿no creen?- le contestó a Robin.

-Creo que Ness tiene razón- apoyó Luigi al chico -¿nunca pensaron en eso?

Los smashers comenzaron a imaginar los posibles motivos del ocultamiento de ese día.

-¡Pienso que no les gusta recordar su cumpleaños porque se sienten más viejos!- dijo Little Mac a Capitán Falcon.

-¡Pues yo creo que sólo quieren estar solos, ya sabes cómo son!- dijo el Capitán.

-¡Probablemente no les cayó bien la comida!- dijo un despreocupado Pac-Man.

-Para mí que así está mejor, no son necesarios- les dijo Pit Sombrío, a quien no le gustaban las fiestas.

La princesa Zelda se aproximó a los dos mejores amigos de Link, pues todos hacían tanto ruido que no la escuchaban.

-Ike, Marth, ¿pueden ir a buscar a Link?- preguntó.

-Claro princesa, eso haremos- contestó Ike y junto al otro peli azul comenzaron su búsqueda. Luego la princesa se acercó a Pit y Ness.

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿pueden ir por Tonny? Y de recompensa les daré dulces, ¿qué dicen?- les propuso a ambos.

-¡Sí!, nosotros lo traeremos- dijeron alegres los dos niños para luego irse de allí.

La princesa se reunió con las otras chicas y luego observó a los demás, que seguía discutiendo entre ellos.

-Chicas, creo que esto no está bien- dijo Lucina cuando vio cómo todos de repente comenzaban a pelearse entre ellos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, o todo será destruido- dijo preocupada Daraen.

-Pero ellos no nos escuchan- comentó Rosalina.

-Déjenmelo a mí- intervino Samus, quien sacó una bazuca de quién sabe dónde y apuntó a todos los chicos.

-¿Confías en ella?- preguntó Palutena, la diosa de la Luz, preocupada a la entrenadora de Wii Fit.

-No creo que haga algo malo- le respondió la mujer de piel grisácea.

Samus cargó su arma y se preparó para disparar.

-¿No crees que es demasiado?- preguntó la chica peli azul a la rubia.

-No te preocupes, ella siempre sabe lo que hace- dijo Peach mientras observaba emocionada la escena.

Samus disparó el arma y para sorpresa de varias chicas lo que salió de la bazuca fue una enorme red donde quedaron todos los chicos atrapados. Los chicos comenzaron a dar empujones, manazos y patadas tratando de liberarse pero nadie tuvo éxito.

-¡Sáquenos de aquí!- gritaron los chicos.

-¡Se lo merecen!- les dijo Samus. Los muchachos y niños sólo se quedaron dentro, esperando a que la rubia los sacara.

-¿Vas a liberarlos?- preguntó Rosalina a la cazarrecompenzas.

-¡Claro!, pero no ahora- le respondió a la rubia de vestido azul. Todas las chicas miraron a los recién atrapados.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- gritó la princesa Peach de repente.

-¿¡Qué ocurre!?- preguntaron alarmadas las demás chicas.

-¡Mi ropa, qué me pondré para la fiesta!- les respondió, a lo que las chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

-¿Ese es el problema?- preguntó Samus incrédula.

-¡Pues sí!, necesito ir a una tienda cuando antes.- dijo la chica.- ¡Vamos, necesitamos comprar nuestros vestidos!

-¿Escuché bien, dijiste "necesitamos y nuestros"?- preguntó Palutena a la princesa.

-¡Claro!, ¿creen que dejaría escapar esta oportunidad para salir de compras?- respondió la chica –Además necesitamos ropa para fiesta, no para la guerra.- finalizó.

-Pues a mí no me incluyas, no pienso ir- le dijo la cazarrecompenzas.

-Querida, ¿lo olvidas?, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y haré que uses un vestido hermoso- le dijo a la rubia muy contenta y emocionada.

-Pues veremos si puedes- la retó Samus.

-Dalo por hecho, ahora ¿están listas chicas?- preguntó Peach a las demás.

-Pues si no hay elección- contestaron las demás.

-Lo siento Peach, pero no puedo ir- dijo la princesa de Hyrule.

-No te preocupes cariño, yo te traigo ropa- la princesa del reino champiñón le guiñó un ojo a Zelda y junto a las demás se fueron del lugar, menos por Samus.

-¿Crees que vuelvan pronto?- preguntó Samus a la joven castaña.

-Conociendo a Peach, estoy segura de que tardarán.

-¿Pero qué hay de la fiesta?- dijo la rubia.

-Creo que iniciaremos tarde, sé lo difícil que será encontrar a Link y a Tonny.- respondió Zelda.

-Sería más fácil si le pidieras ayuda a Lucario, él puede encontrarlos.- sugirió Samus.

-Lo sé, pero el verdadero problema será hacerlos venir...

-Cierto- dijo la cazarrecompenzas totalmente de acuerdo. Tal vez los dos tenía diferentes personalidades pero compartían algo en común, su obsesión por estar solos, tanto que a veces desaparecían y nadie sabía dónde estaban.

-¿Que haremos con ellos?- preguntó la castaña apuntando a los chicos.

-Tengo un plan, ven conmigo, necesitaré ayuda.- le dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a la mansión. La princesa la siguió, igual no quería quedarse con todos los chicos.

...

Toon Link se encontraba disfrutando del agradable clima que hacía ese día, recostado en el pasto, viendo el movimiento lento de las nubes en el cielo, aunque no es que mirara gran cosa a causa de los árboles que lo rodeaban.

La mansión podía ser muy cómoda para todos los smashers, ya que ellos siempre se divertían en la sala de recreación, donde muchos jugaban videojuegos, veía películas, o hacían cualquier otra cosa, pero a él le gustaba ir al bosque que se encontraba cerca a la mansión, allí podía relajarse y pasar tiempo en paz, sin preocuparse por los demás. También encontraba divertido ver como los animales del bosque corrían o volaban alegremente sin tomarle importancia a su precencia. Ese era de los pocos lugares que le gustaban de esa zona, pues también era donde podía estar sólo, pensando en su familia y amigos que no podía ver, aunque también le gustaba planear su próxima travesura allí o explorar el bosque. El chico solía ser muy alegre o travieso con los demás, pero en realidad no siempre estaba feliz, sólo lo hacía para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, pues no le gustaba que los demás tratarán de ayudarlo cuando en realidad no podían hacer nada, además de que no quería parecer débil. Aunque debía admitir que si se divertía estando con los smashers, siempre deseó poder ver a su familia más seguido, ya que seguía siendo un niño y era normal que un niño extrañara a su familia ¿o no?

Si de verdad quería pasar un buen día tenía que divertirse, pero nunca lograba divertirse mucho en el día de su cumpleaños. A pesar de ser un niño, no le gustaban mucho las fiestas, sobre todo porque las que hacían en la mansión eran muy ruidosas y duraderas, y a él no le gustaba tener que desvelarse.

Lentamente se levantó, ya era hora de que regresara a la mansión, igual no podía quedarse todo el tiempo allí, ¿verdad?

Comenzó a regresar por al camino que siempre solía utilizar, cruzando el río, pasando por cuevas e incluso usaba su gancho para llegar a lugares inaccesibles por donde tenía que pasar. Sí, su lugar favorito estaba muy en el fondo del bosque, tal vez porque allí todo era más, como dirían algunas chicas, lindo, ya que era muy tranquilo, se encontraban los árboles más grandes y siempre había algo nuevo, además que allí sería más difícil que lo encontrarán y lo molestaran.

Después de andar durante varios minutos pudo apreciar la silueta de la mansión. Siguió andando hasta que ya casi llegaba, estando enfrente de una de las ventanas de la mansión, donde se detuvo un instante, ocultándose al escuchar unas voces muy conocidas por él, pues si lo descubrían adivinarían, o eso pensaba, de donde venía.

-¿Lo encontraste?- dijo la voz de Ness, quien parecía desesperado.

-No ¿y tú?- escuchó a Pit.

-¿Acaso lo ves conmigo?- contestó el chico.

-Cierto, jiji- dijo algo apenado el ángel. –Sólo nos falta buscar fuera de la mansión.

-Y eso haremos- dijo Ness retirándose del lugar.

Toon Link no sabía con exactitud de quién hablaban pero no quería intervenir, ya que sabía que no había nadie mejor para ayudar a buscar que Lucario, ese extraño Pokemon que, en su punto de vista, parecía un zorro ninja azul.

Al comprobar que no había nadie decidió entrar a la mansión en la cual no se veía nadie, algo poco común. Sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió a una de las habitaciones menos utilizada y visitada, todo por esos rumores que quién sabe quién los inventó. Para cualquiera de los niños entrar allí era como ir con el dentista, por lo que nadie de sus compañeros iba a ese lugar. Por otro lado él sabía perfectamente que dentro no había peligro. Sin embargo tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo allí, sólo lo hacía cuando buscaba al más escurridizo de sus amigos. Cuando entró a la habitación lo hizo con cuidado, pues no quería ser descubierto. Dentro había muchas cajas y muebles que nadie usaba, y más que una habitación parecía una bodega. Sigiloso como un gato fue hasta donde sabía que encontraría a su amigo. Pasando por varios "atajos", como él les decía, pronto llegó a su objetivo. Lo más silencioso que pudo se acercó a Link quien sólo estaba sentado observando quién sabe qué. Toon Link tenía curiosidad de ver eso que tenía tan pensativo a su "amigo", por lo que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dio una miradita.

-Oye, ¿que...?

-¡Aaah!- fue interrumpido por el grito de Link, quien se cayó de la silla. -¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-Sólo vine a verte- le contestó Toon.

-Si lo dices así se oye algo extraño, sobre todo viniendo de ti- dijo Link.

-Bueno, tienes razón, sólo vine a ver lo que hacías, nada más.

-Mira, si no fuera porque hoy no quiero más problemas ahora mismo estarías...

-Sí, sí, ya entiendo, yo tampoco quiero problemas- fue interrumpido por Toon.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso... En el desayuno, ¿por qué ya estabas despierto?, eso es raro, tú duermes hasta las 10.- preguntó Link al más pequeño.

-Emm- Toon no sabía si decirle la verdad. –Sólo tuve un mal sueño, ¿ok?

El chico pensaba que Link se burlaría o algo, pero se sorprendió de que no lo hiciera. En cambio Link sólo lo miró unos segundos y decidió hablar.

-¿Sabes?, es raro pero yo también tuve un mal sueño. Por eso había decidido tomarme un baño, para que se pasara el mal momento, pero las cosas no salen como uno quisiera ¿verdad?- esto último lo dijo algo molesto.

-jeje, lo sé. Lo siento, debí prestar más atención.- dijo Toon algo apenado. –Pero mira el lado positivo, al menos fui yo y no otra persona.

-Si, supongo que pudo ser peor- le dijo Link.

-Si... ¿Ahora sí me dices que es esto?- dijo Toon mientras tomaba el silbato.

-Ten cuidado, no lo vayas a romper- dijo Link desconfiado. –Es un regalo de una amiga.- fue lo único que dijo, antes de guardar sus cosas. Luego de un rato decidió que era tiempo de irse.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos...- le dijo a Toon.

-Oye, nunca me habías dicho que tenías una "amiga".- le dijo Toon después de un rato de haber pensado, olvidando por completo lo que su compañero le había dicho.

-Mira, ella y yo sólo somos amigos, hasta la considero mi hermana, pero no hay nada entre nosotros más que amistad, ¿entendiste?

-No me refería a eso, es que nunca hablas de tu vida, tus amigos, si tienes familia...- dijo Toon.

-Bueno, es que...- pero guardó silencio. No hablaba de nada de eso porque no lo consideraba importante, sólo lograba ponerse algo melancólico al recordar a sus amigos. –Hace un poco más de 2 años que salí de mi hogar para salvar a Hyrule, supongo que tú has pasado por lo mismo, ¿no?. Desde ese día no he podido ver mucho a mis amigos, que para mí son como mi familia. Pero no te preocupes, a ustedes los quiero igual que a ellos.- dijo sonriente.

-Emm, ¿gracias?- le dijo el más chico. –Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, hace exactamente 2 años me fui de mi hogar. Justo cuando ya había cumplido 10 años...

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que hoy es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó algo desconcertado el mayor.

-Bueno, sí, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que sucede es que...- pero fue interrumpido.

-Espera un momento, me has dicho que hoy es tu cumpleaños, pero no puedes estar hablando enserio, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí. Ahora, te decía, mi hermana ese día...

-Diosas, esto de verdad que me sorprende...

-Podrías dejarme hablar, te lo agradecería mucho...- dijo Toon Link algo irritado.

-Tengo algo que decirte...

-Mientras sea importante- dijo el rubio sin mucho ánimo.

-Hoy también es mi cumpleaños...

-¡Pero qué...!

 **Hasta aquí. Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, lo siento, pero este tiempo no tenía nada, de lo que se dice, nada de inspiración. Otra cosa, el final del cap no quedó como me hubiera gustado, tal vez lo cambie en un futuro.**

 **Además, he tenido que salir de viaje, así que se me dificultaron las cosas. Adiós a mi Wii U, yo que quería jugar...**

 **Y perdón si esperaban que la fiesta ya iniciara, pero deberas que no sé mucho de fiestas, díganme antisocial, pero es la verdad. Bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap, acepto sugerencias y consejos, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Recién salieron las chicas de la mansión, claro, con el permiso de Master Hand, y ya estaban con problemas: cuál sería su transporte.

-¿Iremos en autobús?- preguntó Daraen.

-¿En Taxi?- opinó Lucina.

-De eso no se preocupen, yo me encargo...- dijo Peach mientras empezaba a buscar algo entre el bolso rosa (color muy original, ¿no creen?), pero pronto se sorprendió al no encontrar nada. –¡Mi celular no está!- dijo desesperada, mientras sacaba todo del bolso. Las demás chicas sólo veían asombrada toda calase de objetos que salía de aquel bolso, había un lápiz labial rosa, guantes, pastillas, una bolsita con quien sabe qué cosa, una caja de maquillaje, perfume, otra cajita de un contenido desconocido, algún y que otro accesorio como aretes, collares y pulseras... y la lista continúa.

-No me extrañaría que no lo encuentres... ¡Son muchas cosas!- decía sorprendida la entrenadora, a lo que las otras asintieron.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero ya deberías conocerla bien.- señaló Rosalina.

-¿Pero que dicen?, ¡si ni si quiera traje la mitad de lo que acostumbro!- dijo exaltada la princesa del reino champiñón.

-Tranquila Peach- decía Palutena –lo que debería preocuparnos es como vamos a viajar a la ciudad si ni siquiera tenemos en qué ir.

-Lo sé, pero quería llamar a un amigo para que nos lleve, por eso necesitaba mi cel...-dijo desanimada la rubia de rosa.

-Bueno, caminar no creo que sea la opción, la ciudad está bastante lejos...- dijo Lucina, las chicas observaron el camino a la ciudad... Sin duda estaba muy lejos.

-Claro que no iremos caminado, lo que debemos hacer es tratar encontrar algún autobús por aquí...

-Rosalina, si no te has dado cuenta, ningún autobús ni taxi pasa por aquí.

-Bueno, ok regresemos por ese celular...- dijo la rubia de vestido azul.

-No creo que sea necesario...- dijo la entrenadora al ver un auto azul, que parecía muy lujoso, dirigirse hacia allí.

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas, al ver cómo se detenía enfrente para que bajara una chica no muy alta, de cabello marrón rojizo. Sobre su cabeza se podía observar una corona sencilla, similar a la d Peach. Sus ojos eran azules y usaba un vestido largo color amarillo con algunos detalles naranjas y flores blancas. Durante unos segundos observó a las chicas y al ver que ellas no decían nada decidió hablar:

-¡Hola!- dijo alegre –perm...

-¡Daisy!- la interrumpió Peach mientras corría en su dirección para lanzarse en un abrazo -¡cuánto tiempo sin verte prima*!

-¡Prima!- dijeron las demás chicas sorprendidas, menos por Rosalina, ella solo reía divertida ante la escena.

-Emmm...- dijo algo incómoda la recién llegado –Sí, soy la prima de Peach, y como ya saben mi nombre es Daisy- se presentó -soy la princesa de Sarasaland. Gusto es conocerlas- dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de Peach y realizaba una pequeña reverencia.

-Vaya, nunca me había dicho que tenías una prima Peach... Y que también es princesa...- dijo la entrenadora a Palutena. Las demás estaban de acuerdo con la chica de gris.

-Es un gusto conocerla princesa, soy Lucina- dijo cordialmente la mencionada mientras la saludaba alegre.

-Me alegra conocerte Lucina...- dijo la princesa de amarillo –puedes llamarme Daisy.

-De acuerdo prin... Daisy- terminó la frase la espadachín.

-Es un placer conocerla Daisy, soy Palutena

-El placer es mío...

Así todas las chicas se presentaron y conocieron a la prima de Peach, quien a pesar de tener ciertas similitudes a la princesa del reino champiñón, demostró ser bastante diferente.

-Pero Daisy ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Peach después de que todas se hubieran presentado y hablado de cosas triviales.

-¿Es que no querías que viniera?, con lo mucho que me costó encontrar este mundo...- dijo deprimida la recién llegada.

-¡No, eso no!, lo que quiero decir es ¿cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí?, creí que Master Hand había dicho que era casi imposible que alguien llegara sin su permiso...

-Exactamente, ya dijiste, sin su permiso, pero justo hace varias semanas me ha dado el permiso, lo difícil fue llegar a aquí.- dijo totalmente cambiada, ahora con una sonrisa y tono alegre. Mientras tanto, las demás chicas miraban sin saber si sólo escuchar o integrarse a su "charla". –Pero dejemos de hablar de nosotras, ¿por qué están ustedes aquí?, creí que se encontrarían en la mansión "Smash".

-Ah... Eso, sucede que...- trató de decir Peach pero fue interrumpida.

-Nos dirigíamos a la ciudad pero no tenemos auto ni taxi, tampoco tenemos celular.- completó Rosalina, quien ya conocía a Daisy.

-Ohh... Es eso. Bueno, si quieren las puedo llevar, sólo espero haya suficiente espacio dentro- dijo apuntando el auto, algunas de las chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

-¡Gracias amiga! Y no te preocupes, nosotras nos las arreglaremos.- le dijo feliz su prima mientras que la tomaba de las manos y sonreía.

-Me pido en la puerta de la izquierda- susurró la entrenadora a las demás chicas.

-Bueno, en ese caso, ¡entren, no hay tiempo que perder!- dijo emocionada la princesa de vestido amarillo, a lo que las demás obedecieron.

...

Zelda se dirigía junto a Samus de vuelta a donde se encontraban los chicos. Para sorpresa de ambas, estaban muy calmados y lo único que hacían era hablar entre ellos. Los más serios, ósea los que no había hecho el alboroto, estaban sentados en el suelo mientras que jugaban ajedrez, aunque era bastante raro de dónde había sacado el juego de mesa.

-Wow, parece que son otras personas- dijo sorprendida Samus al ver la escena, su compañera asintió de acuerdo.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no será necesario el... ¿Cómo dices que se llama?- preguntó Zelda.

-Es una nueva arma en la que he estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo, y aún no tiene nombre- le respondió la rubia mientras sacaba de una mochila una especie de arma eléctrica. Era algo grande, se veía bastante pesada y también poseía muchos botones, engranajes, tornillos, tubos que estaban algo gastados... Sin duda no era algo que debía estar en sus manos.

-¡Eso!- dijo la princesa- Además, ni siquiera se lo que hace

-Bueno, es simple, sólo tengo que...- iba a iniciar con su explicación la rubia pero fue interrumpida.

-Dilo de manera más simple, sabes que no entiendo mucho- dijo Zelda apenada, recordando que a la cazarrecompenzas le gustaba hablar a detalles y muchas veces no entendía lo que le decía...

-Ok...- Samus suspiro mientras pensaba en una forma de "resumir" lo que hacía la dichosa arma- Utiliza la energía que genera para que libere una carga eléctrica que paraliza a una zona. Es útil cuando tengo que enfrentar a varios enemigos o bestias de gran tamaño.- dijo un poco orgullosa de su extraña arma.

-Entiendo... Pero sigo pensando que ya no es necesario, sólo mira, parecen civilizados...

-Oh, vamos, estoy segura de que hay que castigar a los niños que se portan mal, sobre todo al capitán...- dijo Samus recordando una mala experiencia.

-Ok... Sí...- Zelda sabía a lo que se refería. Habían ciertos chicos que seguían a Samus, como abejas en busca de miel... Bueno, más bien sólo uno, los otros dejaron de hacerlo al recibir palizas de parte de la cazarrecompenzas. De hecho, Falcon es el único que no se ha rendido.

Zelda estaba segura de que su amiga a veces solía llegar a los extremos, pero sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención. Aunque esa vez sí que parecía muy exagerado y peligroso.

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón...- pero justo en ese momento Samus vio como los chicos se sorprendía y alborotaban al ver lo que traía en brazos.

...

Lucina nunca había comprendido del todo a las otras princesas, siempre tenían sus diferencias, pero todas había demostrado ser unas dignas oponentes y grandes amigas. Peach le parecía algo infantil, pero era una buena chica amable y cariñosa, mientras Rosalina, a diferencia de la princesa de rosa, la consideraba más madura y responsable, solía ser la más calmada cuando estaban fuera de combate, claro.

La diosa de la luz... a ella la veía como una chica algo divertida y más que una diosa le parecía otra chica normal y alegre, además de ser digna de su confianza.

La princesa Zelda era quien compartía ciertas similitudes con ella, las dos había visto como su pueblo sufría... Sin poder hacer nada por ellos. Ella era la primera con la que había entablado amistad, para luego conocer a las demás.

Pero fuera de eso, veía a todas como sus mejores amigas, no podía imaginarse cómo una princesa seria y solitaria, sin compañía y menos si poder estar con sus amigas.

Las otras chicas también eran muy buenas amigas, más despreocupada al no tener la misma responsabilidad como las princesas. A Samus la admiraba, no podía creer de lo que era capaz y era bastante ruda, pero también amable con ellas. La entrenadora era muy seria a veces, pasaba más tiempo en el gimnasio junto a su compañero entrenador. Era muy buena a la hora de razonar las cosas y también era una gran amiga.

Daraen era una buena chica, la veía como su madre, era muy buena planeando estrategias y siempre se preocupaba por ella, le brindaba apoyo, aunque seguía algo confusa con su situación, por Robin. Le parecía algo extraño que sea su versión masculina, aunque parecían gemelos. Sin duda no podía imaginar una vida sin ellas, y agradecía a Master Hand por ello, aunque aún se divertía al recordar el día en que todos llegaron a la mansión.

Dejando sus recuerdos se centró más en la chica que había conocido ese día, la nueva princesa. Ella resultó ser la menos refinada de las seis, pues más que una princesa parecía una muchacha común, en busca de aventuras y acción. Definitivamente mostró tener mucho potencial, casi hasta empezaba a compararla con cierta cazarrecompenzas...

Durante el trayecto a la ciudad, más que observar los alrededores escuchaba la conversación de las chicas. Al parecer Daisy vivía en el castillo de su prima, el fontanero de rojo había salvado su reino y a ella de cierto villano y venía de visita. Según ella, había estado semanas atrás intentando ir a esa dimensión, pero hasta ahora había logrado llegar. De hecho la joven culpaba al piloto por no haber comprobado el estado del vehículo antes de salir, pues habían estado días sin poder avanzar debido a que falló algo, bueno la verdad es que Lucina no sabía mucho de autos. En fin, ese pequeño fallo había ocasionado que se tardaran más y buscaran ayuda.

-Pronto llegaremos a la ciudad- dijo el conductor, quien era un Toad de manchas azules. Al escuchar eso Peach se emocionó.

-Hey Peach, ¿qué es lo que harán en la ciudad Smash?- preguntó curiosa Daisy.

-Bueno yo... Nosotras queríamos ir de compras- respondió la rubia de rosa.

-Sí es que hoy vamos a realizar una gran fiesta sorpresa- dijo feliz Palutena.

-Wow, entonces sí que tuve suerte de llegar hoy, ¿qué va a celebrar?- como era de costumbre la chica de amarillo no dejaba de preguntar.

-Eso es algo complicado, te lo digo luego ¿sí?- contestó Peach mientras miraba a sus compañeras, quienes parecían de acuerdo con su decisión.

-Esta bien, por ahora...- dijo su prima.

-Supongo que sería grosero que no vayas a la fiesta con nosotras... ¡Así que estás invitada!— dijo alegre la diosa de la Luz, quien por fin decidió entrar en la conversación.

-Vendrás a la fiesta, ¡genial!- la de rosa se emocionó aún más.

Las otras chicas no dijeron nada, sólo querían divertirse y tener una chica más en el grupo les vendría bien, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de los smashers son hombres.

Las chicas vieron el aumento del tráfico, así que pronto llegarían a la ciudad.

...

Mientras tanto, en la habitación donde se encontraban dos rubios, el más pequeño se recuperaba de su sorpresa.

-Ok... No pasa nada, sólo es una mera coincidencia, nada malo puede pasar- decía el chico rubio mientras daba vueltas por todo el lugar tratando de tranquilizarse. Por otro lado el mayor reía para sus adentros, cosa que Toon vio.

-¿Y que es gracioso?- preguntó un poco molesto.

-Tu cara- dijo Link –en estos momentos quisiera haber tenido una cámara.

El más chico no le tomó mucha importancia, se detuvo y decidió mejor no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-¿Estás seguro de que es hoy?- preguntó –¿no fue ayer?

-Claro que no fue ayer, nunca olvidaría el día de mi cumpleaños, no importa lo viejo que pueda ser- dijo el rubio mayor –por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

-Sí, sí sólo quería estar seguro...- luego el chico lo vio con enfado –Igual tu "Feliz día"- dijo.

-Oye no seas así, aún eres muy chico para ser amargado- Link lo miró algo divertido- además todavía no me has dicho que pasó hace dos años.

-Te iba a decir pero me interrumpiste, ahora te aguantas- dijo el más chico y cruzó los brazos.

-Bueno, bueno, entiendo, y perdón si te molesté. Pero enserio ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Link.

Toon se quedó pensativo un momento, podría decirle y terminar con la charla de una vez por todas o dejar que la curiosidad lo coma hasta el punto de hacer lo que sea por conocer la historia... Sí, eso sonaba bien, ¿pero funcionaría?

-Lo siento, no te diré, arruinaste el momento y ya no quiero hablar de eso...- dijo el rubio antes de retirarse.

Link sólo lo vio alejarse, tal vez tuviera razón, no tenía sentido hablar de eso ahora.

-¿Tengo que darle algo?- se preguntó a sí mismo antes de que una oscuridad lo envolviera...

...

Fuera o no fuera un gran espía o "ninja" a veces solía esconderse y vigilar a sus amigos, según él para descubrir sus debilidades y secretos. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero podía servir para algo después, como por ejemplo que uno de los peleadores fuera poseído y atacara a todos con una fuerza sobrenatural... Así sabría qué hacer para detenerlos.

Si bien todos sabemos que eso no era posible, hay que dejar que los niños tengan sus "aventuras" aunque sean imaginarias. Así era el aldeano (en serio creo que tendré que escoger un nombre para él), tan misterioso y con la mente en las nubes, bueno, no tanto como Pit, el pobre seguía afectado por no poder volar nunca...

Eso sí, en combate ese chico llegó a ser muy temido, y seamos realistas ¿qué clase de niño ataca con un hacha?, bueno aunque igual de peligrosa es una espada, flechas, bombas, poderes síquicos, y un carrito de payaso lleno de cachivaches.

Aldeano a pesar de todo, era amable y alegre, pero a diferencia de cierto rubio, él disfrutaba mucho poder compartir su alegría y transmitirla, quería que todos vieran el lado bueno de las cosas por muy difícil y deprimente que sea la situación. Siendo honestos es chico casi no recurría a la violencia... Bueno, seamos sinceros, cuando se lo proponía llegaba a ser el mismísimo Satán.

Es chico tenía sus defectos, el más característico de él era la razón por la que todos trataban de evitar que se molestara o irritara. Cuando el niño llegaba a estar realmente furioso, dejaba hasta al gran Gannondorf fuera de combate. Sí es chico se desquitaba en las batallas.

Su actitud positiva y alegre solía cambiar por una llena de odio y rencor, y todos había aprendido, por las buenas o por las malas, que debían tener cuidado con el aldeano.

En esta ocasión el chico trataba de localizar a los dos Links, nadie se lo había pedido, pero por voluntad propia había decidido hacerlo, la verdad es que ya quería que la fiesta iniciara. Ahora mismo estaba en uno de los árboles de la mansión, sobre una rama, con una mano sobre su frente, tratando de cubrirse del sol, y con la otra sujetado de una rama, observando detalladamente el lugar;

Un gato negro sobre la azotea.

Lucario jugando con el gato.

Samus y Zelda discutiendo.

Los chicos llorando.

Pikachu durmiendo.

A Crazy Hand corriendo.

Master Hand detrás de su hermano.

Una seta verde con lunares morados (?)

Pit atorado en una ventana.

Ness muriendo de risa...

Pero no veía a los héroes de Hyrule por ningún lado, pareciera que la tierra se los tragó. Pero no se rendiría tan rápido.

El aldeano de un salto bajó del árbol y algo apresurado caminó hacia la mansión, buscando a sus compañeros. Se reunió con los otros aldeanos, quienes esperaban a su "líder".

-¿Alguna pista?- preguntó y ninguno le respondió, sólo negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces que hacen aquí?- dijo el chico mientras observaba a los demás. Sus acompañantes rápido se dispersaron y reanudaron su búsqueda. El aldeano los vio partir, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo allí, pues el también salió en la búsqueda.

-No podrán esconderse por mucho tiempo...

...

Lucina, Daraen y Rosalina miraban muy asombradas la tienda de ropa y accesorios a la que habían llegado, "Cachivaches Perdidos", ni sabían de su existencia del lugar hasta ese día. Peach parecía muy emocionada, recién habían entrado a la tienda y ya estaba lista para probar muchos vestidos... la mayoría de color rosa, mientras que las otras chicas observaban los vestidos y ropa.

Estaban indecisas de que escoger, todos se veían lindos, algunos no tanto pero igual parecían apropiados para la ocasión. Incluso había una sección de disfraces.

Daisy observaba toda la ropa y también decidió probarse algunos.

Palutena no dudó en buscar algo de ropa, pues ya tenía varias blusas, shorts, pantalones, zapatos y vestidos que había tomado. Algunos algo extraños.

La entrenadora no tenía tanto entusiasmo por lo que cogió una blusa y jeans sencillos, no quería ningún vestido.

Rosalina, Lucina y Daraen estaban muy indecisas, no sabían que podría tomar o que les quedaría mejor, por lo que fueron de las últimas en escoger su vestuario.

Al final Peach se decidió por un vestido rosa (qué novedad) no era muy largo, tenía varios encajes y era un poco infantil, pero sin duda le quedaba muy bien.

Palutena había escogido un vestido no muy largo, blanco también, ligero escote y sin mangas. No tenía muchos detalles, era perfecto para su edad (?).

Lucina, a pesar de su negación, acepto usar un vestido que según las demás chicas era perfecto para ella; era azul oscuro, no muy largo, de mangas largas y pequeños adornos parecidos a los kimonos.

Para la reina de las estrellas decidieron por un vestido no muy diferente al que suele usar, era azul claro, sin mangas y no muy largo. No tenía ningún adorno o accesorio, pero se le veía bien.

Daisy tampoco se tomó muchas molestias, en realidad sólo ayudó a unas cuantas chicas, pues ya traía equipaje dentro del auto y entre ellos un vestido que seguro usaría.

Daraen escogió su propio vestuario, que consistía en un blusón gris con algunos accesorios y un pantalón.

Mientras tanto la princesa rubia y de rosa elegía algo para Samus y Zelda.

-Bueno chicas, creo que ya estamos más que listas, debemos regresar cuanto antes, no hay que dejar esperando a los cumpleañeros- dijo Peach una vez que había terminado con las compras y habían pagado por ellas, claro.

-Sabes, es difícil llevar todo esto, por qué no me ayudan un poco- se escuchó la voz de un Toad quien llevaba las compras de la princesa del reino champiñón, que había comprado algo más que sólo ropa.

–Lo siento, pero nosotras ya no podemos llevar más– dijo la entrenadora y era cierto, todas tenían sus manos ocupadas con sus respectivas compras.

-Nota personal, no volver a salir con Peach de compras a último minuto- dijo para sí Lucina mientras se alejaba un poco de sus amigas -Mmm... Daisy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo una vez que había logrado alcanzar a la chica, tratando de mantener distancia con las demás.

-¡Claro!, aunque serían dos...

-¿Qué hiciste exactamente para que te permitieran venir aquí?, es que... Me gustaría invitar a alguien a venir... Si es posible, claro- dijo, no sin antes vigilar que nadie más las escuchara, al parecer sus amigas no le prestaban atención... Por el momento.

-Eso... Pues fue algo complicado...- contestó la princesa de amarillo mientras acomodaban las bolsas y cajas dentro del auto una vez que habían llegado –Pero lo principal fue insistir... A pesar de haber recibido muchas respuestas negativas...

-Muchas gracias Daisy... Puede que yo también intente convencer a Maste Hand...- dijo la chica de cabello azul oscuro después de haber guardado silencio durante varios segundos.

-¿A caso esperas a alguien?- preguntó sin temor la princesa de Sarasaland.

-Algo así...- contestó Lucina un poco triste, recordando a alguien...

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que él, o ella, vendrá- trató de animarla la princesa.

-Puede que tengas razón... Gracias.

-Bueno, no fue nada, ¿pero no crees que ya es momento de irnos?, las chicas nos esperan- dijo sin perder su característica alegría.

-¡¿Qué esperan chicas?!, recuerden que no tenemos mucho tiempo- Lucina escuchó que las llamaba Peach.

-Tienes razón... Vamos.

Y así las dos chicas entraron al automóvil y comenzaron su camino de vuelta a la mansión. Las otras chicas se veían alegres, a pesar de que era probable que la fiesta iniciará algo tarde, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia... Pues sabía que lo único que realmente importaba, era que Link y Tonny se divirtieran.

 ***Si mal no recuerdo, Daisy y Peach si son primas.**

 **Capítulo 4 después de tanto tiempo... Soy un caso perdido.**

 **¡¿Me extrañaron?!, ¿no?, ¿nadie...? T^T**

 **Lamento este pequeño gran retraso, pero no tenía nada de inspiración, mi mente estaba en blanco... O negro.**

 **No mentiré, desde que mi hermano mayor me invitó a jugar con él a LoL... No he podido salir de ese mundo, me absorbe y no me deja escapar... Ya no será lo mismo escribir aquí.**

 **Hace meses que no puedo jugar Smash T_T y creo que he perdido el toque... Así que es probable que tarde mucho en actualizar.**

 **Pero que quede claro que no tengo intenciones de abandonar este fic, no, claro que no lo haré, pero como he dicho, tardaré bastante en actualizar. Sólo espero les guste. Eso sería lo principal.**

 **Otra cosa, he estado trabajando en un dibujo de este fic, es sobre el vestuario de algunas chicas, ya que no soy buena con las descripciones, probablemente en Wattpad lo suba, aquí no creo que pueda. Me pueden encontrar como "Yordle183"** **Ojo, todavía no lo he terminado y tardaré un poco...**

 **Como siempre, a pero consejos y sugerencias. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo... Que para ser sincera no está tan mal, ¿o sí?**


End file.
